


What The TARDIS Saw

by danythunder



Series: The Wongchesters and Such [3]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M, please appreciate my attempt at the porn, still under threat of more prompts here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-25
Updated: 2012-08-25
Packaged: 2017-11-12 21:29:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/495839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danythunder/pseuds/danythunder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It wasn't particularly pg-13.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What The TARDIS Saw

He pins you down against the console. It's him, it's the Doctor, and he's sinking his sinful teeth into your neck.

You whimper and whine, long fingers undoing the buttons of your shirt. You shove it off your shoulders frantically, the predatory gleam in the Doctor's eye as he nips down your chest, tongue laving across your nipples.

His fingers are now toying with the edge of your jeans, and you shove at them as well, frustrated. Your shaking hands clamp onto his shoulders, one snaking into his hair and tugging. He gives a deep growl, eyes darkening. In one quick movement, your ass is perched on the edge of the TARDIS console and you hear the sonic screwdriver.

No, no this is too real. Then you feel it, and you can't hold back a delighted scream. Tugging the Doctor's hair harder, the sonic slips into you and your legs are shivering uncontrollably. One hand steadies your hips, fingers digging in as the Doctor fucks you on his screwdriver, moaning with every tug of his hair. Finally you can't take it anymore, rolling your hips frantically at the sensation and smashing your lips together harshly.

The Doctor swallows your moans, lips curving at the intensity of your orgasm. He pulls the sonic out slowly, and then his hand is on his own cock, leaking precome. You whimper softly as he lines it up with you, legs shaking harder as the Doctor pushing into you.

He's muttering Gallifreyan now, probably curses, and his hands are digging into your hips. You cry out when he bottoms out, and he slides both hands up your back possessively. You feel gentle teeth on your shoulder, nipping softly and then he's pistoning those slim hips faster, his words becoming garbled, even in another language.

You kiss them away, biting down on his bottom lip when you feel the full body shiver from the Doctor. Weaving your hands back into his hair, you tug, hard. He loses it, panting into your neck as his hands grip tight and mark you. You just made the most powerful being in the cosmos orgasm, and the thought pushes you over the edge again.

Gently straightening his hair back out, you kiss the Doctor softly and he laughs into the kiss. When you untangle from him, his eyes are glowing and sparkling, and he presses a chaste kiss to your lips as he hands you your jeans.

You trade him for his suit jacket and he gives you another kiss, and whispers promises of later... excursions as well.

**Author's Note:**

> I envy the TARDIS.


End file.
